This device relates to the field of release mechanisms and more particularly to trigger-activated, quick release, frictional mechanisms for smooth and quick release of lines under tension such as bowstrings. In the utilization of bows in archery and hunting, a bowstring pulling and release device is of utility in maintaining an even, steady pressure on the bowstring to enhance accuracy in shooting by assuring smooth release of the bowstring. The retention of the tensional line by the impinging spheres and the instantaneous release occasioned by the distinct separation of spheres upon the decrease of inward pressure from the external yoke provides for steady pulling, aiming and releasing of a bowstring with a resultant increase in accuracy over other traditional and conventional methods.
The instant invention is designed to incorporate the convenience, versatility and stability of a smooth single finger controlled release free of imposed horizontal oscillation or vertical bind which would interfere with a true release.
The present invention relates generally to a device whose primary features of bowstring retaining and releasing allow reduced release friction and oscillation upon string release. Squeezing of the trigger in turn moves the external yoke, releasing the inwardly directed contact pressure between the retaining spheres and allowing the bowstring to be released in a forward direction between and tangentially to the sphere surfaces.